Under her spell
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Clark was on his room at the watchtower, calmly getting ready for a dinner date. Suddenly Diana walks in, closes the door and pushes him down to bed with her. She has something to confess... A/N: Rated M for explicit mature content.


**UNDER HER SPELL**

**Sumary:**

**Clark was on his room at the watchtower, calmly getting ready for a dinner date. Suddenly Diana walks in, closes the door and pushes him down to bed with her. She has something to confess... A/N: Rated M for explicit mature content.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don´t own Superman, Wonder Woman or any DC character. I wish I did tough :P**

Walking out of the bathroom, Clark stood in front of the mirror and checked on his image. He approved the look of his face, recently and cleanly shaven. It was a special night; the time he had gone without seeing this special lady was too much. And she was very important. He carelessly threw the towel aside and put on his underwear, immediately looking around the room for his shirt. Since it was such a special woman, he put on a nice blue shirt and fine cologne. She always said she loved how it matched his steel blue eyes. The thought made him smile. Only his shoes left and he was ready to go.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed again behind him.

The man turned around in full alert, startled. He wasn't expecting what he saw. The jacket fell from his arm to the floor and his gaze run hungrily up and down the curves of the fabulous brunette standing in front of him.

Diana leaned against the door with an amused mischievous grin on her face. She had on her hand the white summer dress that had been covering her body before she walked in and dropped it to the floor. The amazon was standing in nothing more than a brand new black and red lacy lingerie and some very high fuck-me heels.

"Hello, Clark."

When the sexy arousing tone of her voice reached his ears, his heart skipped a beat and the man gulped. Surprised wasn´t enough to describe it. Delighted and bewitched, maybe. Very lucky, definitely.

"Diana... I... I wasn't expecting you."

"And still I am here." She whispered seductively, walking closer.

"I can see that. I've never seen you so beautiful."

"Good." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help to rest his hands on her hips. _I__shouldn´t__be__doing__this__now._

She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his fiercely. Pulling her closer with his hands too, he responded to her kiss. It felt so natural to have her body pressed against his. It felt wonderful.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and found his reaction frankly amusing. Unwrapping her arms from his neck, she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

_Oh, God, I have to stop her._

"Diana, what are you...?" He asked in a raspy voice, feeling himself quickly awakening down there, against her thigh. Clearly, she perceived it too.

"Are you going to be a good boy? Or do I have to tie you down with my lasso?"

_But I can´t. Damn it._

"No. I will do whatever you say." He understood his words just a second before he said it.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want to scream your name when you make me come. I want you to give me the most powerful orgasm I ever had. And your little friend is telling me you want the same thing." She whispered to his ear, whilst her hands kept working on his shirt. He barely moved, barely breathed, completely overwhelmed by her outrageous words, her exquisite presence and the tempting smell of her skin. He was under her spell.

"Cinammon." He whispered mesmerized, breathing in her scent as he abandoned her lips and pressed his own against her neck. She purred in delight. "You are so sexy, woman."

"You are not so bad yourself, mister muscle."

He laughed at her words.

"You know, I've been dreaming of this..."

"You should have asked for it. I was at your mercy all the time..."

Then, she slowly slid the shirt down his arms and discarded it aside, looking intently into his eyes. Clark was burning up in lust. So was Diana, but she wasn't about to let him know yet. She pecked his lips playfully and pushed him backwards. He landed on his back over the mattress. Before he had the chance to sit up, she climbed to the bed too and rested on her fours on top of him.

"Right now, lady, it seems the other way around."

"Well, since you didn't come to me, I had to fix the situation."

"We shouldn't be doing this. I..."

"Don't even try it. I won't let you get away."

With those words, she kissed him deeply again, hungrily exploring his mouth with her tongue and he quickly surrendered, doing exactly the same.

She unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper of his pants, slowly trailing the kisses down his chest. He was fighting to keep control over himself as long as he could and tangled his fingers on her long ebony hair.

"Everybody is going to hear us if we keep going..."

"I don't mind."

She closed her lips over his nipple and grazed it between her teeth. He groaned in response, out of pleasure, so she didn't stop. Diana really knew how to break all his defenses. She kept her butterfly light kisses down his masculine torso until she reached his waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down with a quick expert move. He finished removing them with his feet. The woman looked up and his eyes met hers. It wasn't until then that he noticed her mouth lingering only inches above his erect manhood and it painfully craved for her attention. She read his thoughts as a telepath and smirked wickedly.

"You want me to do it, don't you?" She leaned two inches closer. She was so close he could feel the air she breathed tickling his very sensitive skin. She was torturing him. . His heart was about to stop. "You want it so badly."

"Damn you, woman. You are an evil witch. You know I want it more than anything in this world."

The frustration in his voice was obvious. She laughed and crawled over him until she leveled her face with his. With an innocent smile, Diana kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but no. No unless you make me come first. Over and over again."

That was going far beyond from the top of his resistance. Clark took a deep breath to calm down. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want to be rough even when she could take it. He slid his hands up her back in a caress that made every inch of her skin flinch in delight and fire up with pure want. He unclasped her bra. It fell down and so did her ample breasts, just in front of his eyes.

Clark gasped and flipped them around, so he was lying on top of Diana.

He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her deeply, rubbing against her groin until the earthquake of her eagerness made her squirm.

The kiss was long and mind-blowing. Unforgettable. When he broke apart and descended down her jaw and neck, hitting exactly those places that drove her wild, a moan forced its way out of her mouth and she breathed in a mouthful of air. He reached her breasts and sucked on the right one, repeating the process on the left side. It felt so good she nearly climaxed right there. The princess fought to set her arms free.

"No, you won't get away, sweet candy. It's my turn to have my way with you."

Her eyes glistened with lust, imagining every possible way he could use to make her burst of pleasure. She wanted it. She needed it as much as the air she breathed. He used all of his strength to hold both of her arms with one hand, until soon after she stopped fighting. His other hand slid down her face and body, savoring every inch of the skin it gently caressed. She was so soft, sweet and tempting. She flinched and purred in a clear sign she was loving his every move.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm taking you to heaven."

"Oh, yes. Do it however you want, but take me _now_."

The thought of what he should or shouldn´t be doing were completely forgotten.

His hand rested on her thigh and she parted her legs even before he asked her too. He teasingly rubbed his fingers over her wetness, feeling how ready she was, making her moan continuously, and slid then into her core.

She tilted her head back and squealed at the waves of pleasure suddenly cutting through her body. The air was going in and out of her lungs so quickly it was very hard to focus.

"No." She whispered hoarsely. "I want you. I want to feel your stiff cock in me..."

She didn't remember when did he remove her slip and didn't care about it either. She could only think of how madly she wanted him to take her and all the dirty things she wanted him to do.

He removed his fingers carefully and laid on top of her whispering to her ear.

"Be careful what you wish for, princess, because you just might get it."

Cark released her wrists and kissed her passionately. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in despair and Diana emptied all her eagerness on the frantic kiss.

When he entered her slowly, it was the most delicious bliss she ever felt.

"That feels so good."

"It does. You are so perfect."

When they reached this point, the frenzy was nearly gone, replaced by love and devotion. He started moving at a leisure pace that she thoroughly enjoyed whilst they shared short sweet kisses. There was, suddenly, no desire to rush.

"You can go harder." She whispered with a smile, lovingly tangling her finger in his hair. "You're not going to hurt me."

He couldn't resist her invitation and under his energetic ministration she started trashing her head from side to side, getting closer and closer to her ultimate peak of pleasure.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Nothing can make me stop right now."

Clark went faster and her back arched towards him as she felt the powerful orgasm filling her completely. Diana closed her eyes and let out a loud scream she couldn't contain.

He followed seconds after and collapsed on top of her, once he released himself inside of his partner. They were both breathing heavily and covered with sweat.

"You know," she smiled sweetly, "it's not easy to make me sweat."

He laughed and kissed her gently.

"Is it easy to make you scream? I've never heard anyone scream like that before. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone heard."

Shame tinged her face and she looked away.

"But I don't mind everyone knowing how much I love you." He smiled, rolling onto his back and cuddling her close against him.

"I love you more."

"Are we going to argue about that _again_?"

"No, we´re not. I win. Period."

"You little minx, if I didn't love you so much..." He tickled her and laughter burst of her lips. He loved watching her when she glistened like that, like sunlight on a blooming spring.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried, laughing hysterically. He did so and she kissed him once more.

"Can you die of happiness?" Diana sighed contentedly, leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you for the surprise." He whispered, running his hand up and down her back.

"If you were dreaming to see me in black lingerie you could have told me ages ago."

"It wasn't the lingerie. It was you jumping on me what made it so hot."

"I can jump on you whenever you want." She smirked, sliding her hand down his chest teasingly, but he stopped her just before she reached his waistband.

"But you know I have to take my mum out for dinner tonight. And now I will be late."

"Guilty. I'm sorry." She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "I do think your father can take her."

"Jealous much, darling?" He raised an eyebrow amused. "She wanted some time with me, because a very naughty woman have been keeping me very busy lately."

"I'll send her flowers." Diana giggled with an angel face.

He stood up too.

"Unfortunately, that's not enough. I really have to get going, baby."

Suddenly, consternation flooded her face and she grabbed his hand.

"Wait, sweetheart. I have something to tell you."

He saw her shadowed expression and his heart nearly sank with worry.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and reached the small handbag discarded underneath her dress.

"Did I hurt you?"

Diana shook her head and opened the bag.

"No, this is not about the sex... It's about what comes after." She responded, handing him a small withe bar with two blue lines on one side.

Clark took it and stared at her in disbelief.

"This is a pregnancy test..." He mumbled confused. She rolled her eyes. "And its positive..."

She nodded, out of breath and tear-eyed.

"Oh, my God! Are you...? Are we...?"

"Having a baby." She finished. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm the happiest man alive."

She smiled relieved and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Hera. I was so worried. I didn't know how would you react. I was afraid that you wouldn´t be as happy as I am."

"I'm very happy. And I love you with all my heart. Would you marry me, Diana?"

"Kaaaal... We discussed this before. We don't need to get married. I'm yours and you are mine and it's going to be forever. You´re stuck with me for a very, very long time. That's all we need."

"I know you said that before. I was hoping you would say yes this time."

"You are so stubborn. But I love you so much."

"Just promise me you will think about it."

"I will. I promise."

She kissed him again. He responded softly and for a minute they both remained silent.

"I'm sorry babe, but I really, really have to go."

Diana sighed, but tried to hide her disappointment.

"I know. But you are all mine now and she will have to live with it."

"She will certainly notice I need a shower again."

Diana giggled and handed him his clothes. She put her white summer dress back on and watched him dress.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon."

"I bet. I still owe you your reward, honey. And I will be waiting for you, naked and ready, underneath our comfy bed sheets."

He looked at her as his mouth fell open. She then slid her slip into his pocket and kissed his cheek. "And that is just a little reminder."

She turned around and left the room as his eyes followed the seductive movements of her curvy frame.


End file.
